


Three Words

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompt: When Scully takes Mulder back to his apartment in Three Words, her pregnancy hormones get the better of her and she ends up losing her shit with him acting like a man child, and is offended that Mulder doesn't know the baby is his.





	Three Words

He’d been back from the dead for a week when it hit Scully that something was wrong with her partner. Not physically, physically he was good, wowing the doctors every day with his improvement, surprising everyone when he was fit enough to be released just a week after coming back to life. But psychologically he was struggling. When he’d first regained consciousness Scully could still see signs of her old partner, the Mulder who’d joked and teased and cracked innuendos. And then when she explained what had happened to him his mood had understandably darkened – not only was he missing months of his life, but three of those he’d spent buried underground. But there was something else on his mind, and Scully had a good idea of what it was. She’d seen his eyes gravitate to her abdomen when she’d stood up the first time in his hospital room, a look of shock, confusion and what may have been frustration crossing his features. He hadn’t mentioned the fact she was obviously pregnant, but from that moment he’d changed in his interactions with her. When he was awake (and she suspected he’d feigned sleep a number of times over the week) his responses were controlled, dismissive at times, and a little cold if she was honest. He insisted he was fine at all times, not willing to give anything away about how he might be feeling, and dismissed any mention of talking to someone, though Scully could sympathize with that – after all, she doubted there was anyone qualified to treat a former corpse. He was retreating into himself and despite her efforts Scully couldn’t draw him out. She had hoped that when he was released from hospital and got back in his own apartment, to his own life, that he’d slowly come out of his shell. But the day had come, his bag was packed and his doctor had given him the go-ahead to go home, shaking his head in amazement at the medical miracle in front of him. Scully had driven him back to his apartment, making light conversation in the car, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Mulder she knew, but he was quiet, staring out of the passenger window instead and taking in his surroundings. She’d give him that, she told herself. He’d spent the past few months underground, so she could forgive him for admiring the scenery rather than making small talk. She thought they’d talk when they got back to his apartment, but as she pulled the car up outside, Mulder had finally turned to her and given her a small smile. “Thanks for the lift,” he said, unbuckling his seatbelt and reaching for his bag in the back of the car. Scully put a hand out to stop him. “I’ll come up,” she insisted. She wasn’t about to let him hide away from her. So, nodding, Mulder got out of the car, leaving his partner to retrieve his overnight bag, and together they made their way towards his apartment, Scully ready with the key.

“Must feel good to be home,” she said, opening the door and walking into his apartment carrying his overnight bag. She headed into his bedroom, allowing him a few moments to himself to get his bearings.

“Mmm…” When she returned, Mulder was looking around the room, as though trying to work out whether everything was in its rightful place. “Something looks different.”

“It’s clean,” she deadpanned, in an attempt to break the tension, though she was a little embarrassed too. Mulder was a profiler after all; he’d know that she was the one who’d kept his apartment spotless, who’d cleaned and tidied it but never once thought about giving up the lease despite his death.

He laughed politely, more because he felt it was expected than because he wanted to, and Scully noted that his smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Ah that’s it.” She waited for a sarcastic response but it never came, and instead she looked on as he peered into the fish tank, taking stock of its inhabitants. “Missing a molly.”

“Yeah, she wasn’t as lucky as you.” That was an understatement. Scully wasn’t sure she’d ever fully comprehend all that had happened over the past week, but she was counting her blessings every day. It appeared her partner wasn’t quite so grateful. “Mulder, I don’t know if you’ll ever understand what it was like, first learning of your abduction and then searching for you and finding you dead.” Even now the thought of his cold, dead body on the floor of the forest made her tear up. “And now to have you back, and –”

“Well, you act like you’re surprised.”

He laughed again, though this time Scully couldn’t share the joke. It was too soon, too real. “I prayed a lot,” she said, as Mulder looked away, unable to make eye contact. He too knew how hard it was for her, deep down. “And my prayers have been answered.”

“In more ways than one,” he replied, looking pointedly at her stomach.

“Yeah.” Finally he was going to address her pregnancy, she thought. They were going to talk about it, he was going to voice his worries, and it was all going to be okay. At least, that was what she thought.

“I’m happy for you. I think I know…how much that means to you.” His words cut through her, feeling like a sucker punch to the stomach. He’d chosen them deliberately, his meaning clear. He wasn’t assuming any role in her pregnancy – he’d presumed she’d done this without him, and that hurt.

Torn between wanting to shake her partner and burst into tears, Scully spoke, wanting to reassure him. “Mulder –”

“I’m sorry,” he interrupted. “I don’t mean to sound cold or ungrateful, I just…I have no idea where I fit in…right now…I just…I’m having a little trouble…processing everything…”

“You’re not the only one,” she replied tersely, swiping a finger over her cheek as a tear escaped. “I appreciate it’s been hell for you Mulder, but it has for me too.” Her frustration, the fear, anger and grief she’d carried with her for the past five months, combined with her pregnancy hormones made Scully feel like she was about to explode. “And let me tell you where you fit in Mulder. You fit in where you always have. You fit in here, with me.”

Mulder gave her a sad smile, and she knew then that he didn’t believe her. She steeled herself for protests, for excuses, and sure enough they came. “You’ve got more important things on your mind Scully. Pretty soon you’re going to have your work cut out with your baby.” Once again she noticed the way he was assuming it was just her child. “You won’t need me hanging around in the background.”

“You’re right, I am going to have my work cut out. But you’re also wrong if you think that my pregnancy overshadows you Mulder. God…” She glanced up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath as she tried to compose herself. “You have no idea what I’ve been through. I…You…I found out I was pregnant the same day you disappeared. I searched for you all over – every lead, however small, and I dropped everything to go there, traveling all over the country, each time hoping I’d find you, each time picking myself up and dusting myself off when it wasn’t you. I needed to find you, to bring you home, for me and the baby.” She sniffed, her face crumpling. “And then to find you dead…it almost broke me, knowing that you were gone. But I knew I couldn’t give up because I knew I had to tell our son all about his father.” She paused, giving herself a moment to recover and allowing her words to sink in. Mulder’s sullen expression became one of confusion. “I’ll tell you where you fit in Mulder,” she repeated, eager to get the words out before the courage left her. “You are my partner, my lover, and you’re the father of my baby.”

Mulder inhaled sharply, his eyes widening as he took in her announcement. “What?”

“I’m pregnant Mulder,” Scully said, remembering the day she’d found out for herself in the hospital, how overjoyed she’d been, despite her shock, and how excited she’d been to tell her partner that they were finally going to have their baby, their miracle. She never dreamed what would happen next, how the first time she told him the news he’d be stone cold on the mortuary slab, how she’d spend the morning of his funeral shut away in the bathroom with her best friend Ellen, sobbing as she realized her baby would never know his or her father. “And you’re the father.”

“But…how?” Mulder believed in the existence of aliens, ghosts and Bigfoot, yet he couldn’t believe in a miracle borne out of love. “You weren’t pregnant when I left.”

“Are you implying I slept with someone else?”

“No,” he replied hurriedly. That wasn’t what he was saying. “The InVitro…”

“I was nauseous and dizzy in Oregon, don’t you remember?” From the look on Mulder’s face, he did. “It wasn’t the cancer back then, and this baby isn’t the result of any IVF.” Mulders eyes followed as her hands moved to her stomach. “I was six weeks pregnant in Oregon. The symptoms were all there but it didn’t even register because I thought it was impossible, I thought it couldn’t happen.”

“But it did.”

She smiled through her tears, nodding. “It did. We made a baby.”

“A boy?”

“My last scan confirmed it.”

“And it’s…he’s…healthy?”

“He is. Kicking well.” Her smile faded, and she hurriedly wiped away her tears. “I’ve run every test there is.”

“This is…” Covering his face with his hands, Mulder sighed heavily, unable to finish his sentence.

“It’s a lot to take in.”

His hands back at his side, Mulder nodded, huffing out a bitter laugh. “Yeah.”

“I still find it hard to believe, and I’ve had a few months to get used to it.” The tension was creeping back into the room, and Scully desperately wished she could make things better. It would take time though, she knew that from her own abduction. Mulder was missing months of his life and a lot had changed. He had a lot to come to terms with. “Mulder, I’m not asking you for anything right now,” she began, trying to reassure him, to tell him she wasn’t pressuring him. “I’m not expecting things to instantly return to how they were, or for any declarations of love or for you to even comment about the baby.” He opened his mouth as though to speak or argue, Scully wasn’t sure, but she continued. “It’s too soon. You’ve been through a lot and you need some time. But I want you to understand that I know things are difficult for you right now. I don’t know exactly what you’re going through, but I know what it’s like to be missing time and wake up to a different world to that which you left. I want you to know that you do fit in, you will always fit in with me. With us.” Noticing the tears in his eyes, she stepped forward and squeezed his hand gently. “I’ll make some tea,” she said, preparing to give him some space.

“Is there coffee?”

“Decaf.”

When he scrunched up his nose in disgust, Scully smiled and pointed to her belly. “I’m not thrilled about it either.”

As she moved to step away, Mulder suddenly reached out, drawing her into his arms as much as her stomach would allow. “Thank you. I know I’m not myself right now, but I’m working on it.”

“I know. You need time.”

“Scully…I don’t know much right now, but I know that I’m glad to be here with you.”

“That makes two of us.”

“Don’t you mean three?”

Smiling, Scully nodded and sighed contentedly. Finally, after months of worry and heartache, she had everything she needed.


End file.
